


Rose and Hisbiscus

by freddiejoey



Category: Arthur of the Britons
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-31
Updated: 2011-08-31
Packaged: 2017-10-23 07:17:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freddiejoey/pseuds/freddiejoey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What is the matter with Kai?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rose and Hisbiscus

The abbey at Gleben is the largest in the west – and the most prosperous. It is maintained in what was once a Roman barracks: stout stone buildings that housed heavily-armed infantry and their officers, including baths and a hospital. Now, though, the monks’ wealth depends on sheep. They nurture huge flocks for their fleeces and meat. Their monastic shepherds lead the flocks to the upper pastures during the summer and then bring the sheep down to the valley for the winter.

And it is this movement that has brought the abbey into conflict with Ambrose. Rights of way are essential but Ambrose has grown tired of watching sheep cross his territory when it is bringing him neither revenue or profit. Moreover he worships Mithras and Christians are often given short shrift with him. Thus the abbey has petitioned Arthur, as leader of the Celts, for “free and reasonable ingress and egress through the land of Ambrose, chieftain.”

By the time Arthur and Kai ride in the monastery gates it is nearing sunset. The porter smiles at them in a friendly fashion and gestures toward the spacious guest quarters – the former accommodation of the Roman cavalry. The low colonnaded building is surrounded by a tranquil garden, containing fish ponds and flowers for the altar – presently at their best in late summer. Their heady fragrance turns Arthur’s thoughts to far from ascetic matters as he watches his big brother’s luscious arse clad in tight black breeches, when Kai bends to stow their saddlebags in the bedside chest……

“Arthur, Kai, welcome.” Abbot Kyle strides down the corridor toward them, his hands spread wide in greeting. He is an old friend of Llud’s, a comrade –in –arms from their time fighting the Saxons in the east together. His warrior stance is still apparent in the straight-backed way he stands, tall and imposing in his simple brown cowl and robe, his black hair still plentiful and dark. “I have arranged for us to eat in my private dining room with Ambrose tonight. Perhaps we can ease the tension a little before tomorrow’s negotiations?”

Kai looks with interest at the colourful mosaics that cover the walls. Originally, they have no doubt been subjects like Minerva gazing at her reflection, Achilles on Skyros and Europa on the Bull. Since then though, they have been painstakingly rearranged by nimble monastic fingers into the annunciation of Gabriel to Mary, the resurrection of Christ and the wedding at Cana. Christ appears rather mournful for someone who has just arisen from the tomb – but maybe he is just somewhat weary…….

The monks always dine well, with ample bread and meat – although probably not with the same degree of luxury displayed at the Abbot’s table, with its roast venison and fine aged vintage. Ambrose lurks in a corner, becoming steadily drunker, obviously resentful at being summoned to parley. Abbot Kyle however is the perfect congenial host, exuding warmth.

“I haven’t seen Llud since last spring. We met at the sheep fair outside Sarum – and all he could speak of Arthur was your new son. He is such a contented man – three healthy grandsons and a pair of comely granddaughters.” Thoughtfully he takes a sip of wine from one of his beaten silver goblets. “You know I’ve known Llud to undertake a number of important roles in his life – father, husband, friend, lieutenant – and undertake all of them more successfully than most other men. Yet I think it is as a grandfather that he has found his most fulfilling incarnation. Would you not agree Kai?”

Politely Abbot Kyle looks toward Kai who has sat, mainly silent throughout the meal. Arthur glances with a degree of concern at his big brother, blonde and beautiful in the flickering candlelight. Kai nods and murmurs something suitable in agreement but he seems out of sorts somehow. It will undoubtedly be better when they are able to be alone…………

The monastery pallets are truly uncomfortable – assuredly designed to encourage righteous rather than lascivious dreams. Arthur piles them high with their cloaks and the sheepskins from the horses to make them at least reasonably soft. After all, it could prove dampening to have a rough surface scratching your bare arse in the midst of what promises to be forthcoming rapture……

Yet when Kai blows out the candle and climbs into bed beside him, he simply kisses Arthur tenderly on the mouth and settles down, one arm holding his little brother close, as if ready for sleep. There is silence except for Kai’s quiet breathing. Arthur frowns into the darkness. “Are you very tired big brother?” Kai gives a drowsy smile. “A little. It was a long journey.” A day and a half’s riding? Tiring for Kai?

He cradles his head against Arthur’s shoulder and Arthur’s frown deepens. “Have I done something to offend you, my heart ?” Kai sounds surprised. “Of course not little brother. I love you. Everything’s well. Go to sleep.” And that is exactly what he proceeds to do, leaving Arthur with a puzzled expression and an utterly erect unrequited cock……….

Just after dawn Arthur is awakened by the kind of lingering kiss that leaves him dazed with delight – and the promise of even more appetizing enticements to come……But Kai is instantly on his feet, busily retrieving their gear. “Come on. We’d better get to the baths early before Ambrose. I don’t want to hear another version of Caesar crossing the Rubicon.” However Ambrose is already fussily ensconced in the warm water, his quasi – Roman garments folded with centurion-like precision on the tiles. Arthur sighs silently. Whatever is troubling Kai, there’ll be no prospect of discovering anything now with Ambrose’s eager ears furtively listening - and there is a whole tedious day of negotiations ahead.

In fact, they prove even more tedious and mind-numbing than Arthur has anticipated. He already has a throbbing head from lack of sleep – laying awake half the night chewing his lip in bewilderment, two relieving trips to the privy to blow his own horn, franticly wondering what has changed since their ride down to the hiding place beside the river only four days ago when everything had been far better than wonderful……..

True, there had been no chance to act like anything but brothers on the way to Gleben since they had been accompanied by Tarn. The youthful chieftain is currently courting one of Ambrose’s bevy of daughters and has seized the opportunity to visit Delia while her father is occupied elsewhere. Nevertheless, something has certainly gone awry with Kai………..Reluctantly Arthur drags his concentration back to what Abbot Kyle is patiently explaining about shepherds’ summer dwellings and Ambrose’s huffy rejoinder.

Kai, on the other hand, has a much more pleasant morning, speaking to Brother Dillie, the abbey infirmarian. He is a small quick-witted man with a halo of curly white hair. Now he expresses pleasure at the gifts of horehound and myrrh that Lenni has sent to exchange for his lemon balm and fennel. In another lifetime, when he had been a young warrior living in the neighbouring encampment to what is now Arthur’s village, Brother Dillie had known Lenni’s healer grandmother.

“Ah yes, beautiful Maeve.” Brother Dillie’s faded brown eyes twinkle. “I hear that your daughter is named for her. Is your little girl as dark and quiet as her namesake?” Kai laughs. “No, she is flaxen-haired and very noisy. Although she’s only just a year old.” Thoughtfully, Brother Dillie seals his basin of lemon balm. “I would have gladly married my Maeve you know – but she was already in love with someone else, he was a good friend and of course, God had other plans for me……Was your marriage with her granddaughter a love match?” Kai hesitates for a heartbeat. “We were never formally betrothed but we had been friends since childhood.”

Brother Dillie seems satisfied with his reply. “Always the best way to begin with friendship.” He reaches up on to a shelf and hands Kai down a small bottle containing fragrant rose oil “Here take this home with you - and I have plenty more if you think they could be useful.” Kai looks at the thick scented unguent with regret and longing. It could indeed be extremely useful tonight if only………..oh well, it is said that patience is sorrow’s salve………

The midday meal is served in the vast monks’ refectory but afterwards they have prayers in the chapel before requiring Arthur again at the negotiating table. He finds his big brother in their room, sorting through a number of parchments. Is it his imagination or does Kai look edgy as he closes the door? “Kai my heart.” Arthur slides a moist finger teasingly across his brother’s lips and feels Kai’s answering shiver. Now, this is much more encouraging…….

Until Kai steps rapidly backwards and almost bolts out into the corridor. “Brother Amlodd wanted these scrolls given to Brother Craddock, the prior. Be a proud arrogant chieftain this afternoon little brother and make Ambrose piss in his breeches. Then we can go home.” He produces a dazzling smile and disappears around the corner, sending Arthur scowling off to the privy once more…….

And in truth makes him so annoyed that proud and arrogant are mild descriptions of his demeanour during the subsequent deliberations. Abbot Kyle is somewhat startled by how fundamental the complicated intricacies of sheep-breeding can become when interpreted by a cross leader of the Celts – while Ambrose is simply glowered into compliance by a pair of indignant deep blue eyes. Shortly before sunset a pact dealing with the “easement of public ways” has been drawn up and witnessed. Arthur strides out into the dusk, distractedly running his fingers through his thick dark hair. One matter finalised, one more to be unravelled then.

Already drinking mead in Abbot Kyle’s dining room Kai appears quite relaxed – and pointedly ignores Arthur’s glaring expression. Even Ambrose is coaxed into good humour by Kai’s affability while he and Abbot Kyle swap stories about Llud that grow more improbable as pitchers of adder’s sting join the mead flagons. Arthur sits, mainly silent, observing. His big brother seems to be in a giving mood. Well, he will see………

It is nearly midnight when they make their way to the abbey guest quarters. Arthur is completely sober while Kai appears to be rather drunken but perhaps not quite as intoxicated he would like his little brother to think……Very deliberately Arthur folds his breeches and slips naked between the sheepskins. Kai smiles sleepily and like the night before, simply pulls off his shirt and climbs into bed still clad in his breeches. In the same way too, he gently kisses Arthur and nuzzles his head against Arthur’s throat. “Good night little brother. Home tomorrow. All’s well.”

Well? Arthur decides to see. He slithers one hand inside Kai’s breeches, encircles his big brother’s cock and begins to stroke. At once, Kai’s prick leaps into flagrant life. “Oh God, Oh God.” Kai starts to moan in gratification and Arthur grins, suddenly realising what has been wrong. Because they are in an abbey and he follows the Christ of the One God, Kai has somehow supposed that it would be disrespectful to……

Certainly then, his big brother needs to be immediately disabused of any such reverent notions. After all God only wants all his children to be happy and fulfilled….. Arthur burrows down under the sheepskins, adding his tongue to where his fingers are continuing to caress and tickle. And Kai continues to call on God, writhing like a believer in the throes of ecstasy, pleading like a supplicant at the altar……

Indeed, their ensuing activities do involve a certain amount of anointing with oil – even if much of the rose-scented concoction does spill onto the horses’ fleeces because of Kai’s wildly trembling fingers, (ensuring him a sappy arse while riding the next day although he could not care less.) Moreover, Kai is required to kneel – but to be worshipped as much as to worship – and once Arthur’s rigid hardness plunges headlong in, Kai’s knees fall blissfully prostrate in a fashion that no self-respecting lector would approve of …………

Yet, afterwards, Kai whispers “There might be many ways to say I love you but not enough words in the world to say how much. I’m sorry little brother for being….. ” Arthur laughs. “Wonderfully foolish? Wholly beautiful? My life?” and kisses him so that the world simply cleaves open. Then it could be said that their hearts are breathing the spirit of brotherly love…….

Abbot Kyle stands at the abbey gate to see them off the next morning. He is a happy man, the sheep business decided in his favour, Ambrose already departed at day-break. Llud’s boys seem happier too – or at least Arthur does, since Kai has rushed off back inside on some errand. But Arthur is beaming as he sits his white horse, waiting. “I’m glad”, Abbot Kyle muses serenely. On their first night here Kai had seemed somehow ill at ease and last night Arthur had not been in the best of tempers. Yet all appears mended now. Whatever they did after retiring to the guest quarters has cleared the air.

Kai reappears, grinning. “I went to see Brother Dillie who was kind enough to give us these.” He opens the lid of the small wooden chest he is clasping. Inside are a dozen bottles of aromatic oil, neatly labelled in Brother Dillie’s spidery hand – chamomile and cinnamon, iris and lemon……Brother Kyle smiles. “So thoughtful of you Kai. Your wives will appreciate those. What are their favourites?” Arthur at least knows the answer to this. “Rowena is rather fond of lavender and Lenni likes musk.” And those two they will be receiving when we arrive home. The rest will be secreted at the bottom of our weapons chest for future reference………

Actually there are only eleven bottles remaining by the time Arthur and Kai reach the village. Expecting to return with Tarn again, they are greeted at the crossroads by a messenger from Ambrose’s encampment instead – Tarn has become betrothed to Delia and will be staying for a few more days. So it is that they ride through the palisade gate a day and half later smiling as if they share the most delicious secret and smelling exquisitely of hibiscus……..


End file.
